Gmixer
Gmixer Gmixer is a fairly well known RTer who has a mostly positive reputation. Nowadays, he doesn't post as frequently as he did earlier in the year. He has over 12 thousand posts and has created an RT Bunker. This RT Bunker became the 2nd post popular RT bunker (just behind the main RT Bunker which has 308 favorites) within two weeks. His bunker has over 40 favorites, a number that continues to grow. Gmixer has also created two other "worlds" for his RT Bunker. One is "rt city" which is RT in city form, ruined due to a nuclear bomb which was dropped by Clans & Guilds in the RT Bunker lore. The other world is "the hatch" which has very little information known about it. The only information the public currently know is that it appears to be a higher-tech version of the bunker and that in many posters around "the hatch", you can see an odd creature, which appears to have no mouth. Gmixer has released numerous models and decals which appear to be for "the hatch" and the odd creatures which are featured in it, but he releases them with fairly confusing titles and descriptions (if he adds a description at all) and as such it's hard to guess what each thing is. The only completely understandable information about this update that gmixer has released is that the update's name is the "Unknown Update" and that it will come late 2014-early 2015. Gmixer has created one map for loleris (when people ask "why loleris?" he usually replies with "because hes the only person i knew of who needed maps and was actually pretty okay at making games.") which resembles Kong King (koth_king) from the popular online FPS "Team Fortress 2". Gmixer has also tried to create various other games such as "boop" which would have been a tag-like game that has players kill eachother with various fingers. You would be able to buy new fingers which wouldn't provide an advantage, but would just make you look nice or have a finger which you think looks nice. He stopped creating these games because he had problems with scripting. Gmixer is an incredibly terrible scripter, who if asked "why dont u just make ur own game?" he'll just reply with something along the lines of "im a bad scripter". He is an okay builder (as seen in his RT Bunker and his koth_king-inspired map) and really enjoys it when he discovers cool new ways to build a certain structure. Gmixer's lack of posting recently is due to his time on Team Fortress 2, which he plays with his friends on steam nearly daily. His steam is only given to real-life friends or family members, however, randomers do get on the friends list from time to time. Trivia * Gmixer, in his early days, had a fairly negative reputation. * Gmixer's map for loleris was likely accepted into Mad Paintball, because loleris has taken the model. * Gmixer's favorite RTer is Growlithe99, who after his termination, has the name of Tigerhowl99. Gmixer is also Growlithe's favorite RTer. * There is a small theory that Gmixer and Garle are the same person. This has been debunked by Gmixer and Garle multiple times, but the people who thought it was true wouldn't give up. A lot of the time, the people who "believed it was true" were just joking around. * In Gmixer's map for loleris, Gmixer added the heads of the creatures from "the hatch" into the trash areas by a sniping platform. Gallery References Administrators, please add references here. Make sure to include gmixer's profile, gmixer's bunker, "the hatch" by gmixer, "rt city" by gmixer, roblox talk, and gmixer himself. Include links for all but "gmixer himself".